wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Called 7
8:08:09 PM Crow: Ry was kissing Tess on the balcony! Lizard is inside painting with watercolors. 8:09:17 PM Rycroft: ((What time is it?)) 8:09:28 PM Crow: OH *sure*, ask me HARD questions. 8:09:57 PM Crow: Maybe three hours or so past sunset, or four. 8:11:21 PM Rycroft: So, should we go back inside? 8:11:44 PM Crow: Tess: Sure. What's the deal with Faye, by the way? 8:12:31 PM Rycroft: Kind of a broad question. 8:13:32 PM Crow: Tess: Well, I've noticed... it's kinda hard to describe. 8:14:11 PM Crow: Tess: She's usually within ten feet of Lizard, and she looks at her a lot. Like... almost as much as I do, only I'm guarding her. 8:14:42 PM Rycroft: Well, I think Faye is also guarding her, in her way. 8:16:40 PM Crow: Tess: Yeah, I wondered that. Question is, from *what.* 8:17:50 PM Rycroft: Invisible stuff? I don't know. 8:19:15 PM Crow: Tess: I don't know a lot about fae, but I do know their world has a lot of bad stuff in it. And they're not great themselves, a lot of them. Our Faye seems okay so far--although it kinda weirds me out when she licks her own butt--but if there's more coming... 8:22:15 PM Crow: She frowns. 8:23:00 PM Rycroft: There's a chilling thought. 8:24:32 PM Crow: Tess: Yeah. ... I've been in security now for a couple decades and if there's one thing I learned, it's that if somebody really wants to kill you, he's gonna do it. No matter what the protections are--time, money and the willingness to sacrifice your own life will overcome that. 8:27:03 PM | Edited 8:27:06 PM Rycroft: Tess, you should put that on a greeting card. 8:27:13 PM Rycroft: Or t-shirts for babies. 8:27:40 PM Crow: Tess: "Because we care enough to send the very best professional killers. With explosives." 8:28:34 PM Crow: Tess: Bothers me that somebody's trying to kill Gray, too. 8:29:09 PM Rycroft: Think it's connected? 8:30:10 PM Crow: Tess: Not too sure. Other princes do get attacks all the time, but something doesn't feel right about these. They're so obvious. More like dry runs or testing boundaries. If it was anybody else I'd think maybe she was doing it to herself for some reason. 8:30:19 PM Crow: Tess: Maybe it's not political. 8:32:13 PM Rycroft: Or it's a distraction. 8:34:31 PM Crow: Tess: Could be. Though I don't think Gray's doing anything different because of it. 8:34:50 PM Crow: Tess: Hired a few extra people, changed her locks. 8:35:29 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. 8:35:39 PM Rycroft: And I still have a killer to track down. Though it's probably too late to drop in on the other witness tonight. 8:37:40 PM Crow: Tess: It's only nine. You've probably got time if you don't stop for a bite. 8:39:58 PM Crow: Tess: We should see if we can find out more about the fae. I know Gray's on it too, but... well, I'm not sure she'd tell us. 8:40:42 PM Rycroft: Any ideas? 8:41:16 PM Crow: Tess: Well, I know a guy. I don't know if he'll help too much, but it's worth a shot. 8:41:44 PM Crow: Tess: He's kind of... eccentric. 8:42:58 PM Crow: Tess: I'll send him a note. ... he doesn't have a phone, says it's uncivilized. 8:44:37 PM Rycroft: Eccentric, preceded by a pregnant pause. Sounds promising. 8:45:24 PM Crow: Tess: Oh, don't worry, he's all right. He's older'n'me, is all. And he's not one of us. 8:47:43 PM | Edited 8:48:48 PM Rycroft: So, just super old? 8:51:15 PM Crow: Tess: And a mage. 8:53:32 PM Rycroft: Well. See what you can find out. I'm going to find this person. 8:53:39 PM Crow: Tess nods. 8:53:44 PM Crow: Tess: Careful out there. 8:53:56 PM Rycroft: Rycroft checks his notes about where to find this first person who found the first body. 8:54:33 PM Crow: It's a garbage man. He's got a house in a first-ring suburb; not the nicest place but not the worst either. 8:55:27 PM Crow: His name is William T. Coleman. 8:56:02 PM Rycroft: Rycroft flies there! 8:56:55 PM Crow: Easily done. 8:57:51 PM Crow: He finds a very small house, probably a starter-house of sorts, with a fence around it. Almost every square inch of the front yard is made up of flowers. There's a little sign saying "The Colemans" above the mailbox, which is attached to the house. 8:58:09 PM Rycroft: Rycroft knocks on the door. 8:59:11 PM Crow: "One moment!" he can hear from inside. 9:00:16 PM Crow: A good-looking middle-aged man answers the door. He's wearing a sweater and a pair of khakis, with no shoes or socks, and he looks to have Hispanic ancestry. "Can I help you?" 9:00:29 PM Crow: He's also got a slight accent; probably his native language is Spanish. 9:01:12 PM Rycroft: Mr. Coleman? I'm Rycroft Winslow, a consultant with the NYPD. If it's not too late, I'm hoping to talk to you about the body you found. 9:01:17 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shows my ID. 9:01:36 PM Crow: Man: Ahh, you don't want to talk to me. 9:03:11 PM Rycroft: I do have the right house, don't I? 9:03:20 PM Crow: Man: Yeah, sure. But everything is in the police report. 9:03:29 PM Crow: He starts closing the door. 9:04:48 PM Rycroft: I was just hoping to ask a couple questions, sir. I won't take too much of your time. 9:05:43 PM Crow: Man: Too late. 9:05:45 PM Crow: He closes the door! 9:07:27 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns. Something about that didn't seem right. 9:07:29 PM Rycroft: Rycroft starts prowling! 9:07:53 PM Crow: Around the house? 9:08:48 PM Rycroft: Yep. 9:09:31 PM Crow: While the house is probably pretty old, it's in excellent repair, and has nice siding (light blue in color) and white decorative shutters that probably don't function. 9:10:15 PM Crow: There's a single-car garage in the back, and apart from that and the space taken up by a shed, almost every bit of the back yard is also a garden--mostly veggies back here, but there's a section devoted to herbs too. 9:11:04 PM Rycroft: Rycroft is gonna use his Auspex powers to look at the house, maybe figure out how many people are there from visible Auras? 9:11:25 PM Crow: There are two of them. What else can he tell via aura again? 9:12:29 PM Rycroft: Mood and nature, pretty much. he can tell if someone is human or more than human, and a get a general sense of their mood. 9:13:09 PM Crow: One of the people is a mage, and that person is in the basement. The other one is still upstairs and seems worried. 9:13:19 PM Crow: The mage seems pretty cheerful and concentrating on some sort of task. 9:15:27 PM Rycroft: What kind of basement? Are there any windows into there? 9:15:45 PM Crow: Hard to say, and there *are* windows, but all of them have drapes. 9:18:15 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns. Could just be a coincidence. 9:19:24 PM Crow: Could! 9:23:40 PM Crow: It's a nice little house. 9:24:20 PM Rycroft: Rycroft will leave it for now, and walk away from the house. 9:24:56 PM Crow: The front yard has lots of pretty little pink flowers in the garden. 9:25:28 PM Crow: Purply-pink. Anyway, where to? 9:26:15 PM Rycroft: He's gonna go to where the bodies were found. Closest location first. 9:26:46 PM Crow: That's the one the woman found. It seems to match her description pretty well. 9:28:02 PM Rycroft: Rycroft is just gonna look around. Maybe see if there are any animals in the area. 9:28:41 PM Crow: There are a few squirrels and there's a bat resting in a tree. 9:30:17 PM Rycroft: Rycroft asks the bat! "You see anything strange lately?" 9:31:15 PM Crow: The bat opens its eyes. "Don't see good. Hear good, though." 9:31:57 PM Rycroft: What have you heard, then? A woman was killed here, did you hear any of that? 9:32:53 PM Crow: Bat: "One of your things made noise, yes. Too much noise; the bugs flew away. Your thing stopped moving after." 9:35:10 PM Rycroft: Was there anyone else there? I'm looking for whoever made her scare the bugs away. 9:38:30 PM Crow: Bat: "One of you things, yes. Teeth on the noisy one's throat." 9:41:06 PM Rycroft: Did you notice anything else about the one with the teeth? 9:42:25 PM Crow: Bat: "No. Went after bugs." 9:46:08 PM Rycroft: Do you know what direction he went when he left? 9:47:51 PM Crow: Bat: No. 9:48:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns, and leaves the bat to his batly duties. 9:49:10 PM Crow: The bat flies away. 9:55:03 PM Crow: What next? 9:55:41 PM Rycroft: He's gonna look around for any other clues and then go to where the first body was found. 9:56:29 PM Crow: Nothing much else there. 9:56:38 PM Crow: Looks like a typical park, really. 9:57:22 PM Crow: The second location is a bit different from the first. It's in much more of a woodsy space--more concealment. This was the first crime, so the offender was more cautious, perhaps. 9:57:47 PM Crow: There are patches of flowers on both sides of the path, which is gravel, not tar, and has been raked. 9:58:17 PM Crow: A lovely place, minus the police line do not cross yellow tape. 9:58:59 PM Rycroft: Rycroft crosses it! 9:59:31 PM Crow: SHAME ON YOU. Nah, nothing bad happens. 9:59:49 PM Crow: There's a splotch of blood still on the ground, and bloodstains on the little white daisies. 10:05:12 PM Crow: It's a shame; the daisies are *lovely* and extremely healthy. 10:05:26 PM Crow: Much nicer than the second murder scene. 10:07:52 PM Crow: There are squirrels here too. 10:08:24 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks around. "So, any of you squirrels here the night this happened?" 10:08:52 PM Crow: One of them hops over to Ry. "Yeah?" 10:09:27 PM Rycroft: See or hear or smell anything strange? 10:09:40 PM Crow: Squirrel: Got food? 10:10:38 PM Rycroft: No, I don't. I don't eat. 10:10:49 PM Crow: Squirrel: Then fuck off! 10:11:01 PM Crow: All the other squirrels snicker. 10:13:35 PM Rycroft: Eh. Never got any good information from a squirrel anyway. 10:13:50 PM Crow: Something taps at his foot. 10:14:04 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks down. 10:15:30 PM Crow: It's a rat. It looks thin, it's missing the tip of its tail and its fur is speckled with gray. "Wasn't there myself. But pr'aps you might be interested in something else." 10:17:00 PM Crow: Every once in a while there's an animal that's smarter than most animals, by the way. Some people believe these are animals that have been in some sense awakened by magical means, and others think they're the offspring of humans magicked into animal form. Still others think "hey, that's weird, oh well." 10:17:29 PM Rycroft: I'm listening. 10:18:22 PM Crow: Rat: Would you take me somewhere warm and cozy if it helps? It might not help. 10:18:46 PM Rycroft: Yeah, all right. 10:18:55 PM Crow: Rat: All right. 10:19:44 PM Crow: He climbs off the path, between the flowers, and heads behind the line of trees on the path, pausing to let Ry catch up. It's going to be a tight fit through the trees. 10:21:21 PM | Edited 10:21:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft makes do, shifting into mountain lion form if he has to, but not unless he has to, so as not to scare the rat. 10:22:06 PM Crow: He doesn't. He'll just get a scratch or two as he wedges himself between the trees. 10:22:58 PM Crow: The rat leads him into a little round clearing with flowers growing all around a central cement piece that's a step up, almost like a statue was there at one time or something. 10:23:49 PM Crow: No statue now, though. There is, however, a bowl of ashes, some fresh-looking flowers laid out in what seems to be some sort of pattern, and chalk markings on the concrete. 10:25:59 PM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls out his phone and takes some pictures. 10:26:21 PM Crow: The rat waits politely. 10:26:45 PM Crow: Rat: Is it helpful? 10:27:38 PM Rycroft: Maybe. How did you find it? 10:27:58 PM Crow: Rat: It smelled odd, so I went to investigate. 10:28:27 PM Crow: Rat: Nothing to eat, nothing to make a nest with, though. 10:30:32 PM Rycroft: Rycroft examines the ashes. 10:31:20 PM Crow: They're still warm. 10:33:09 PM Rycroft: Do they seem to be plant matter? Or are there bits of bone in there? 10:33:20 PM Crow: Plant, as far as you can tell. 10:33:38 PM Crow: There's a fairly well-preserved burned leaf in there for sure. 10:37:37 PM Rycroft: ((Do I recognize the symbol?)) 10:40:03 PM Crow: Unless you have some background in magic, nope. 10:40:48 PM Rycroft: ((How far is this from the murder scene?)) 10:41:46 PM Crow: 25 feet, maybe. It's through the trees, though, and over a flower bed. 10:44:36 PM Rycroft: have the flowers been disturbed recently? 10:45:32 PM Crow: Not the flowers per se, but there are footprints in the flowerbed. 10:46:02 PM Rycroft: What kind? 10:46:55 PM Crow: Someone with largeish feet! 10:47:25 PM Crow: They look moderately fresh, maybe a couple of hours old. 10:51:07 PM Rycroft: Headed toward the altar-type thing? Or away? 10:52:46 PM Crow: Both! 10:56:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft is going to try and follow them away. 10:57:23 PM Crow: They disappear once they hit the path, which has been raked recently. 11:00:42 PM Rycroft: All right. 11:00:56 PM Crow: The rat sits up on its hind legs and watches Ry. 11:02:11 PM Rycroft: A deal is a deal. I'll take you somewhere warmer where there's more food. 11:02:45 PM Crow: Rat: I haven't got fleas, if that's what you're worried about. 11:03:42 PM Crow: Rat: You should take me with you. Maybe I could help. 11:03:59 PM Rycroft: I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the supernatural monster that already lives in my house eating you. 11:04:17 PM Rycroft: Sometimes I have to turn into a bird. 11:05:05 PM | Edited 11:07:52 PM Crow: Rat: I would prefer not to be eaten. But I can fit into very small spaces and I have good eyes. 11:07:16 PM Rycroft: I already said I'd take you with me. 11:07:41 PM Crow: Rat: All right. 11:10:17 PM Crow: Rat: Would you prefer that I allow you to pick me up, or climb you? Humans usually object to being climbed. 11:11:12 PM Rycroft: Rycroft indicates one of his jacket pockets. "Climb up into here." 11:12:00 PM Crow: The rat scampers up him (tickly pointy little claws!) and into the pocket, where he fits comfortably. 11:12:14 PM Crow: Rat, muffled: I'll keep my head down. And perhaps sleep. 11:24:48 PM Rycroft: Rycroft will head back home at this point, probably. 11:26:30 PM Crow: Faye meets him at the door, tails wagging, and then barks at him. 11:29:00 PM Rycroft: Before he goes to the apartment, he's gonna get the rat set up in the building's basement. 11:30:17 PM Crow: Aha, smart man. The rat points out that there are rat traps. He's a little bit scornful about them, actually. 11:34:18 PM Rycroft: Rycroft will clear out an area for the rat, maybe near the laundry room, where it's warm. With a nice pile of forgotten clothes, and maybe a bag of peanuts from the lobby vending machine. 11:36:00 PM Crow: The rat appreciates this, but only wants a few peanuts, as more would make him a bit of a target to others, potentially. Though he does note there aren't any other rats in the vicinity at the moment. He can tell by the smell. 11:36:54 PM Crow: He seems pretty content with the nesting material and starts burrowing into it almost immediately. 11:37:24 PM Rycroft: This'll do, then? 11:38:23 PM Crow: Rat: Yes. I like it here. No other rats and no cats *near*. And ceilings generally prevent owls. 11:42:22 PM Rycroft: All right,t hen. Thanks for the help. 11:43:47 PM Crow: Rat: You're welcome, chatty human. 11:45:09 PM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves the rat to his new environs, then goes upstairs. 11:46:02 PM Crow: Faye still barks at him a little bit when he opens the door. 11:48:22 PM Crow: Faye: What is that smell? What did you eat? 11:48:33 PM Crow: She jumps up on him a little bit. 11:49:38 PM Rycroft: I didn't eat anything. I talked to a rat. 11:50:38 PM Crow: Faye: What for? 11:51:22 PM Crow: Liz waves from the couch, where she's sketching something with conte crayon. She's got a little smudge of something arty on her face. 11:53:00 PM Rycroft: Because he had information. Where's Tess? 11:53:25 PM Crow: Tess pops up from behind the couch. "I'm right here. Doing pushups." 11:53:37 PM Crow: Liz: She doesn't think she has enough muscles. 11:54:22 PM Rycroft: Hey, you wanna take a look at something? 11:54:37 PM Crow: Tess: Sure. 11:54:50 PM Crow: She stands up. She *is* slightly sweaty. 11:55:49 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shows her the pictures he took of the altar thing. 11:56:16 PM Crow: Tess: Woah, somebody's doing magic. 11:56:26 PM Crow: Tess: Was there any blood on it? 11:59:01 PM Rycroft: No. But it wasn't far from where the first body was found. And when I went to the house of the man who found the first body, there *was* a mage in that house. 11:59:23 PM Crow: Tess: What did he say? 12:01:40 AM Rycroft: The man who answered the door had very little to say to me. I didn't want to push it when I found out there was a mage around. 12:02:11 AM Crow: Tess: They can be dangerous, yeah. 12:05:12 AM Rycroft: I don't know if has anything to do with the murder. I'm not seeing any connections beyond proximity. 12:06:06 AM Crow: Tess: Well, maybe it'll be something to ask Devlin when you see him. 12:06:34 AM Crow: Tess: My mage friend sent a note back asking when you want to meet. 12:08:40 AM Rycroft: That was quick. How about tomorrow? 12:09:48 AM Crow: Tess nods. "I wrote down his address for ya; he said stop by anytime." 12:14:41 AM Rycroft: Where is he? 12:16:09 AM Crow: Tess hands him the address. It's a house! And it's actually in Rose's neighborhood, with its antique fancy buildings. 12:17:04 AM Rycroft: So you want me to go to him to ask 'what's up with the Fae'? 12:17:38 AM Crow: Tess: Well, you don't have to. You could ask him about your magic circle instead. Or sex magic. 12:17:49 AM Crow: Liz: Wait, there's *sex* magic? 12:18:34 AM Rycroft: ... this from the woman who needs to be reminded about sex. 12:21:02 AM Crow: Tess: Not *always.* 12:28:39 AM Crow: Lizard: I don't wanna know. 12:32:53 AM Rycroft: You probably don't. 12:33:05 AM Crow: Tess: I do! 12:35:56 AM Rycroft: Then just for you, I'll ask about sex magic. 12:36:21 AM Crow: Tess: Hee. 12:39:25 AM Crow: She grins. 8:22:07 PM Josie: ((Here!)) 8:22:34 PM Canto: (Was looking for it!) 8:22:36 PM Josie: Ry was going to head over to Rose's neighborhood, as he is off to see the wizard. Tess's friend. 8:23:18 PM Canto: Right! There as a magic circle that his rat friend told him about. 8:24:34 PM Josie: Which he'd gotten a picture of. 8:24:45 PM Canto: Yep! 8:25:12 PM Canto: Canto goes there. 8:25:40 PM Josie: Drive, fly, walk, taxi? 8:26:12 PM Rycroft: Taxi! 8:26:59 PM Josie: Easily done. 8:27:16 PM Josie: It's raining a bit again, on and off, more of a sputter than anything, but the moon is out and it's lovely. 8:27:37 PM Josie: If a bit chilly and damp. 8:28:54 PM Josie: The taxi lets Ry out about two blocks away from Rose's house, in the same neighborhood, and in front of a similarly-styled Victorian home. It's not quite as well-maintained, though--the paint on the shutters is beginning to peel and one of the downspouts is badly dented. 8:29:24 PM Rycroft: Rycroft walks up and knocks! Or rings the doorbell, if there is one. 8:31:26 PM Josie: The doorbell has been painted over and probably doesn't work anymore, but there's a doorknocker, or he could just knock. 8:31:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft knocks. 8:32:46 PM Josie: At first there's no answer. 8:32:59 PM Josie: Then an eye appears in the middle of the doorknocker. 8:33:06 PM Rycroft: Rycroft waits patiently before knocking again! 8:33:20 PM Josie: It eyes Ry up and down and then back up again. 8:33:48 PM Josie: Then a mouth appears underneath it, where a knot in the wood was. "I don't know you." 8:34:51 PM Rycroft: Tess sent me to talk to someone here about magic. 8:35:18 PM Josie: "Tess? Tess who?" 8:37:33 PM Rycroft: Tess Miller? Tall lady. 8:38:15 PM Josie: "Miss Miller? You know Miss Miller, do you?" 8:40:20 PM Josie: The eye narrows at him. It's a large blue eye, with eyelashes and even the barest hint of a brow. 8:41:12 PM Rycroft: Yes, she's my friend. 8:42:32 PM Josie: The eye closes and becomes part of the wood, as the mouth says "ha!" and then does the same. 8:42:45 PM Josie: The door's locks click open. 8:43:37 PM Rycroft: Rycroft opens the door? 8:44:29 PM Josie: Easily done! 8:45:07 PM Josie: Inside is... a fairly ordinary, if a bit shabby, entryway. It's definitely seen better days, as the wood is worn and scuffed and the wallpaper is peeling in spots. 8:45:36 PM Josie: No one is visible anywhere, but you can hear someone or something moving around further inside. 8:46:03 PM Rycroft: Rycroft heads toward the sound of movement! 8:46:29 PM Josie: Around the corner, he finds something a little odd. 8:47:14 PM Josie: That being, not a room at all, but a jungle of plant matter, complete with a spongy leafy floor. 8:47:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sniffs. "Hello?" 8:48:41 PM Josie: A voice comes from inside all the leaves, apparently under the floor. "Hello, hello. I don't suppose you could give me a hand." 8:49:05 PM Rycroft: Rycroft digs? 8:51:14 PM Josie: The minute he steps on the floor he starts to sink into it. 8:52:18 PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to step back. 8:53:02 PM Josie: There's a sucking sound, but he manages to get his foot *with his shoe* out of the vegetation. 8:53:21 PM Josie: "It's a bit of a problem, isn't it." 8:53:41 PM Rycroft: A bit. 8:53:54 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks for a vine! Or a rope. Or something similar. 8:54:14 PM Rycroft: Rycroft also turns on Auspex to try and find the speaker's aura if he can. 8:54:30 PM Josie: There are a *lot* of vines. None of them look sturdy enough to use as a rope, though. 8:54:41 PM Josie: There were curtains in the entryway, though. 8:55:12 PM Josie: The person's aura is indeed about where he expected it to be--about a foot under the surface of the green "floor." 8:55:24 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to grab some curtains! 8:56:11 PM Josie: There's also a curtain rod, if he ends up with something like that. 8:56:31 PM Josie: The aura is of course that of a mage, as expected. It's probably one of the stronger mages Ry's ever seen. 8:57:06 PM Josie: Though that may or may not be saying something. Many vampires avoid mages when possible because they're some of the few people out there who can easily hurt them or kill them. 8:57:36 PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to make the curtains into a makeshift rope. 8:59:24 PM Josie: It takes a few minutes. 8:59:44 PM Josie: Mage: So, how *is* Miss Miller? 9:00:12 PM Rycroft: Pretty well. How do you know her? 9:00:31 PM Josie: Mage: I was a friend of her grandfather's. 9:00:53 PM Rycroft: So you go way back. 9:01:03 PM Josie: Mage: She used to be smaller. 9:01:50 PM Rycroft: Didn't we all? 9:02:41 PM Josie: Mage: Yes, but it was particularly noticeable with her. She threw up on my best cravat. Oh, now you call them ties, don't you. 9:03:45 PM Rycroft: Generally, yes. Though given the cyclical nature of fashions among the youngsters of today, I expect them to make a comeback any day now. 9:03:52 PM Rycroft: Cravats, I mean. 9:04:07 PM Josie: Mage: They did keep one's neck warm, but I suppose there are scarves for that. 9:04:35 PM Josie: Ry has a rope! 9:05:02 PM Rycroft: All right, grab onto this. I owe you some new curtains. 9:05:16 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sends it toward the aura's location! 9:05:30 PM Josie: Mage: I had curtains? 9:05:54 PM Josie: It takes a couple of tries, but after two swings he manages to get the knotted rope out far enough to where the mage is. 9:06:12 PM Josie: After a few seconds a couple of fingers pop out and strain to reach the rope. 9:07:14 PM Rycroft: Rycroft makes use of the curtain rod to guide the rope to the fingers! 9:08:00 PM Josie: Clever! It works, and after a bit of working the vines around, a second hand pops up, so that two hands are now gripping the curtain-rope. 9:08:45 PM Josie: Mage: I suppose you could say it serves me right, trying to do things the Verbena way. 9:09:36 PM Rycroft: Which is 'turn the living room into a voracious jungle'? 9:09:53 PM Josie: Mage: Lord no. It backfired. 9:11:18 PM Josie: Mage: It *ought* to have worked. I was part of House Merinita when it existed, we're probably the closest cousins they've got within the Order. All right, you pull and I'll... try to climb, but I'm not sure I can quite manage at this rate. 9:11:56 PM Rycroft: Rycroft buffs up with a bit of blood to make himself a bit stronger. 9:13:45 PM Josie: Mage: Ready? 9:19:29 PM Rycroft: Ready. 9:20:24 PM Josie: The mage grabs and starts tugging at the rope. 9:21:14 PM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls! 9:21:58 PM Josie: It takes quite a bit of muscle and a bit of time, as the vines seem to really *want* to keep the mage, but eventually Ry tugs him out. 9:23:36 PM Josie: The mage turns out to be an actual tree himself, or at least part of one, which may have accounted for why he seems to have rooted in the floor. His skin appears to be barklike in texture and instead of hair he has a profusion of twigs and leaves. It's a bit incongruous with his ornate gold-embroidered red dressing-gown and slippers. 9:24:00 PM Josie: He has blue eyes, which look fairly human, though. 9:24:09 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sits down on the non-wooded floor, thankful he doesn't have to catch his breath. 9:24:42 PM Josie: The mage does. "Thanks for the assistance. I'm sure I'd've gotten out of it eventually. No hurry, no hurry at all." 9:25:50 PM Rycroft: No problem. 9:25:58 PM Josie: Mage: Well. It seems to have rather... hm. 9:26:29 PM Josie: He looks at his hands. "Looks like I had blow-back on top of everything else, too. What day is it?" 9:26:55 PM Rycroft: Thursday. 9:27:19 PM Josie: Mage: ...what month? 9:27:49 PM Rycroft: November. 2014. 9:27:59 PM Josie: Mage: Only a few months, then. Good. 9:28:20 PM Rycroft: Rycroft raises an eyebrow. 9:28:59 PM Josie: Mage: No hurry. ... why are you here, again? 9:29:09 PM Josie: Mage: Do I owe you money? 9:29:29 PM Rycroft: No. I needed some information and Tess recommended I come and see you. 9:30:56 PM Josie: Mage: Information, is it? That might cost you. Depending on what it is. 9:31:09 PM Josie: Mage: Of course you *have* saved me from a bit of bother already, so we must take that into account. 9:32:27 PM Rycroft: Rycroft stands up. "I've been investigating a couple of murders. Looks like it was one of my kind who commited them, and we tend to frown on stuff that attacts attention to us. Well, not far from the site of the first murder I found this." 9:32:34 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shows him the cellphone pics. 9:33:11 PM Josie: Mage: You brought one of those here! Are you a bloody agent of the Technocracy? 9:34:17 PM Rycroft: Of course not. The what? No. 9:35:03 PM Josie: Mage: Hmph. Sons of Ether, I ask you. I TOLD them electricity would ruin everything but do they listen, never. Here, show me your magic picture box again. Damned thing. 9:35:57 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shows him. 9:36:29 PM Josie: Mage: Ahahahaa, ha. 9:36:42 PM Josie: Mage: Well, you're looking for a Verbena. 9:37:02 PM Josie: Mage: Hilariously apropos of my current dubious condition. 9:37:21 PM Rycroft: So... this probably has nothing to do with murders involving the draining of blood. 9:37:42 PM Rycroft: I went to the home of the first person to find that first body and there *was* a mage in the house. 9:37:59 PM Rycroft: So he or she was probably there doing his rituals or whatever and found the body. 9:38:51 PM Josie: Mage: Quite possible. Probably a middling practitioner, too. That particular circle's... is that chalk? No, pollen. Bit advanced for your garden-variety beginner. Ahaha, garden-variety. 9:42:01 PM Rycroft: Can you tell me what the ritual was for? 9:43:28 PM Josie: Mage: Not from that damned thing. Can I look in your head a bit? 9:44:15 PM Rycroft: Rycroft frowns. "Yeah, okay, but stick to the relevant scene, okay?" 9:44:45 PM Josie: Mage: Stick. Ahahaha, you're a funny one. Of course. 9:45:25 PM Josie: The tree mage takes a stick of chalk from his pocket and starts drawing on the wallpaper. 9:46:21 PM Josie: Circle, another circle, an inscribed triangle, a couple of symbols that look Greek. They glow for a moment and then vanish, as the mage peers at Ry. "Don't worry, I'll leaf the rest of it alone... hmm. That's a clever rat. Oh, there." 9:46:36 PM Josie: Mage: Cleansing circle. 9:47:04 PM Josie: Mage: Ritual purification, clearing the area of bad influences. 9:47:40 PM Josie: Mage: Did it make you itch as you went by? Or uncomfortable otherwise? 9:49:49 PM Rycroft: Not that I noticed at the time. 9:50:48 PM Josie: Mage: Then congratulations, you're not a bad influence. Unusual for a vampire, but then I suspect Miss Miller would pass that test as well. 9:51:21 PM Rycroft: So chances are, this was part of an attempt to cleanse the area after the murder. 9:52:16 PM Josie: Mage: Quite probably. 9:52:49 PM Josie: Mage: We like to do these sorts of things at home. Keep things tidy. Bit like sweeping off the porch. 9:55:13 PM Rycroft: MAkes sense, I suppose. 9:55:13 PM Josie: Mage: .... have I got a porch? I forget. 9:56:04 PM Rycroft: Not out front. 9:57:21 PM Josie: Mage: Ah, good. Because I haven't swept anything. 9:57:39 PM Josie: Mage: ... what did you say your name was? 9:58:30 PM Rycroft: I didn't. Rycroft Winslow. 9:58:38 PM Josie: Mage: Did I say mine? 9:58:39 PM Rycroft: Rycroft hands him a business card, because networking. 9:58:44 PM Rycroft: You did not. 9:58:58 PM Josie: He takes it, looks at it, and nods, putting it in his pocket. 9:59:39 PM Josie: Mage: Johannes Van Wieren. I haven't got a card. They changed the etiquette rules and I've lost track of how to use them properly. 9:59:59 PM Rycroft: No worries. 10:00:21 PM Rycroft: I have a pretty good memory. 10:00:33 PM Josie: Mage: Happens so often these days. Miss Miller does better than I. 10:01:03 PM Josie: Mage: I haven't gone out since... 1998? '97? 10:03:02 PM Josie: Mage: Suppose it doesn't matter. Was there anything else you wanted? Did you want some tea? I think I had a kitchen somewhere. 10:03:41 PM Rycroft: No, thank you. I'm not much of a tea drinker. Do I owe you anything for the information? 10:04:06 PM Josie: Mage: That? No, no. Hardly the secrets of the universe, that. 10:07:10 PM Rycroft: Oh. Well, thank you for the help, Mr. Van Wieren. 10:09:25 PM Josie: Mage: Dr., but thank you. 10:10:34 PM Rycroft: Dr Van Wieren. I'll be going now. Still a murderer out there, unfortunately. Well.... there are very many out there, but the one I'm looking for, in particular. 10:11:29 PM Josie: Van Wieren: Ah, good. Yes, I've a bit of cleaning to do, I suppose. Bother. All right. Do stop by again some time. I'll try to keep something on hand for you. Do you have a type? 10:12:01 PM Rycroft: Not so much no, I'm not terribly choosy. 10:13:23 PM Josie: Van Wieren blinks his human eyes. "Ah, good. Yes, Miss Miller is a bit trickier but one manages. Good luck." 10:14:18 PM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles and takes his leave! 10:17:03 PM Josie: He heads out. Where to next? 10:21:54 PM Rycroft: He'll head back to the other mage house. 10:22:29 PM Josie: Easily done. 10:23:09 PM Rycroft: He'll scan it! See if the mage is actually here. 10:23:32 PM Josie: He is; still in the basement and he's still pretty happy. 10:24:43 PM Rycroft: Is the other guy still around? 10:24:58 PM Josie: Yes, but you can tell from his aura he's sleeping. 10:26:08 PM Rycroft: Rycroft knocks on whatever door is closer to the basement. 10:27:18 PM Josie: The back door. 10:27:39 PM Rycroft: That one, then! 10:29:22 PM Josie: There's a brief pause, and then the curtain on the inside of the door whisks apart; Ry sees a pair of light eyes and blondish hair, and then the door opens to show the rest of the person answering it: A slightly-chubby balding man wearing a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. 10:29:54 PM Josie: Man: Can I help you? 10:32:22 PM Josie: His hands are dirty. 10:33:09 PM Rycroft: Good evening, sir. I'm sorry to bother you so late. I'm a consultant with the police department -- I'm looking into a murder that happened not far from a magic circle that I believe is yours. I was hoping to get any information you could provide about the murder. 10:34:26 PM Josie: Man: Well, I did already talk to the police once. But if it'll help, I suppose you'd better come in. I'd like to see your official ID first though. If you don't mind. 10:34:38 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shows him. 10:35:40 PM Josie: He opens the door. "Come on in, we can sit in the kitchen." 10:36:11 PM Rycroft: He nods, and goes inside! 10:37:29 PM Josie: It's a cozy kitchen, with some herbs hung upside-down over the sink, and a bouquet of pretty flowers on the table. 10:39:04 PM Josie: The man gestures to the table, which has two chairs out. "Have a seat. Do you want a soda, or some decaf?" 10:39:19 PM Rycroft: Nothing, thank you. 10:39:23 PM Rycroft: Rycroft has a seat. 10:40:36 PM Josie: He pours himself a cup of coffee, which is already made, and sits down across from Ry. 10:40:46 PM Josie: Man: It's a little late for this sort of thing, isn't it? 10:41:37 PM Rycroft: A bit. I'm a bit of a night-owl. As I suspect our murderer is. 10:42:58 PM Josie: Man: ... I'd prefer not to think of him as "my" anything. 10:43:34 PM Josie: Man: What's this about a circle? 10:45:10 PM Rycroft: I found some kind of ritual circle not far from where the body was found. According to my sources, it was used in a cleansing ritual -- the kind of ritual one would use to cleanse an area after a murder vicitim was found. 10:45:33 PM Josie: Man: Superstitious sort of thing to do. 10:47:32 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shrugs. "So, what can you tell me about the body? Was there anything you didn't tell the police? things you might have thought were outlandish or that they wouldn't believe. Anything could be helpful." 10:48:45 PM Josie: (Ry does know his name is William Coleman, if he really is the witness, anyway.) 10:50:00 PM Josie: Coleman: The body... no, I tried at least to tell them everything. It was a terrible surprise. I'm a maintenance man for the park-- mostly I take care of the flowers, though I do a bit of mowing and tree-trimming as well. 10:50:33 PM Josie: Coleman: Sometimes you find dead animals out there--people don't know what to do with a pet that's passed on, mainly--but I've never found a person. It was awful. 10:50:54 PM Rycroft: Was there anyone else around at the time? 10:52:40 PM Josie: Coleman: You know, I'm not sure. 10:52:56 PM Rycroft: No? 10:53:41 PM Josie: Coleman: I'm not. I can't remember. 10:53:44 PM Josie: He's hiding something. 10:54:46 PM Rycroft: Rycroft makes eye contact and tries some minor hypnosis. "Was there anyone around besides you? You can tell me." 10:55:00 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 10:55:56 PM Rycroft: ((7!)) 10:56:40 PM Josie: He succeeds, albeit barely! The mage is pretty strong-minded, though, and it likely won't last long. 10:57:08 PM Josie: Coleman: I don't know. I could find out. 10:57:56 PM Rycroft: How? 11:00:28 PM Josie: Coleman: Focusing ritual. 11:02:01 PM Rycroft: All right. But you're going to suggest it and think it's your own idea. 11:02:33 PM Josie: Coleman: It is. 11:03:01 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods and breaks eye contact. 11:04:17 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 11:07:19 PM Rycroft: ((8!)) 11:07:25 PM Rycroft: ((Soon I will get a 10!)) 11:08:09 PM Josie: The mage blinks at him a couple of times. "I should do a focusing ritual, maybe I'd remember." 11:08:47 PM Rycroft: Anything you could do would be helpful, sir. I just want to catch this man before he kills again. 11:10:28 PM Josie: He blinks at Ry again. "... wait a minute, what did you..." 11:12:35 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks clueless! 11:13:52 PM Josie: Coleman: What the hell did you do? 11:14:23 PM Rycroft: ... full disclosure. I'm a vampire. I believe the killer is a vampire. 11:16:52 PM Rycroft: Rycroft lowers his dark glasses to show him his one weird eye. 11:17:13 PM Josie: Coleman grabs a knife from his pocket! It's a pruning knife. "... yeah, I see that. What do you want?" 11:17:41 PM Rycroft: To find a killer. 11:18:08 PM Josie: Coleman: One of your own people? 11:18:33 PM Rycroft: Yes. 11:19:25 PM Josie: Coleman: What're you gonna do if you find him? 11:20:01 PM Rycroft: He'll probably be put to death for violating our laws regarding feeding and drawing attention to us. 11:20:18 PM Rycroft: Me? I'm a cop from way back. I don't like killers walking free. 11:21:50 PM Josie: Coleman: ... all right then. We're on the same side, then. This time, anyhow. That park is under my protection and somebody defiled it with a murder. That kind of thing makes waves that won't dissipate for a long time; you saw my first circle, but I'm going to do that every week for six months to get it back the way it was. 11:22:44 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Can you help me?" 11:25:30 PM Josie: Coleman: Yes. ... we can even take a shortcut on this if you're willing to help. 11:25:57 PM Rycroft: What kind of shortcut? 11:27:21 PM Josie: Coleman: I'll look back in my own head to see what I saw when I found the body. If you lend me some of your own blood I'll be able to see more. 11:28:31 PM Rycroft: Why would my blood work? 11:29:33 PM Josie: Coleman: It's a sacrifice; the more you put in the more you get out. I'll use mine too; it'll just work better with more in. 11:29:55 PM Rycroft: ... all right. 11:32:35 PM Josie: Coleman nods, and holds out his hand for Ry's hand. 11:33:38 PM Rycroft: Rycroft holds his hand out. 11:33:53 PM Rycroft: Rycroft will probably need to get some blood on the way home. 11:34:32 PM Josie: Indeed. 11:35:06 PM Josie: Coleman cuts his own hand first; and then Ry's, making a little puddle of blood on the table. It smells distractingly edible. 11:35:44 PM Josie: So does Coleman's cut. He's being a bit wary as he takes one of the flowers in the bouquet and cuts its head off, mashing its petals between his fingers. 11:37:21 PM Rycroft: Rycroft watches. 11:40:04 PM Josie: Then he takes one of the mashed petals, dips it in the blood pool and grabs Ry's hand with his own hand, mashing the petal between. 11:40:19 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes along with it. 11:40:19 PM Josie: Ry suddenly can see the entire murder scene, exactly as it was when Coleman saw it. 11:40:31 PM Rycroft: Rycroft studies the murder scene! 11:41:22 PM Josie: It's pretty much how he described it, but it's a little like a video game. He's in control of where he looks and how close he is to everything. 11:41:34 PM Josie: Coleman: This is how it looked when I saw it that day. 11:42:27 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at everything! The body, looks around trying to see if anyone esle is visible. 11:43:23 PM Josie: There's a flash of movement behind that stand of trees. 11:43:44 PM Josie: Coleman: ... that, I don't remember, but it must have happened. 11:45:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to focus on it! Maybe even trying to use his own Auspex powers on the scene. 11:45:50 PM Josie: It's a person. Not a vampire. 11:45:59 PM Josie: He can actually zoom in over there. 11:46:05 PM Rycroft: He does so! 11:47:52 PM Josie: It's a policeman, or at least, a man in a policeman's uniform. He's fairly nondescript otherwise--a white man with brownish hair and dark eyes. 11:48:38 PM Rycroft: ((Which matches up with the other description he got from the other witness. But not a vampire?)) 11:49:32 PM Josie: Definitely *not* a vampire. 11:49:36 PM Josie: It's a human. 11:50:08 PM Josie: And using auspex, you can even see the two-pronged fork he's been using on the victims' necks. 11:50:12 PM Josie: It's up his sleeve. 11:51:01 PM Rycroft: Hmmm. It's not a vampire. But someone going out of their way to make it look like it's a vampire. 11:51:41 PM Josie: Coleman: I'll take a little more of your blood and we can look into his head. 11:52:08 PM Rycroft: ... better not. I'm running a bit low. 11:52:27 PM Josie: Coleman: Then I'll use mine. 11:53:25 PM Rycroft: If you're sure. 11:54:01 PM Josie: Coleman: That park is under my protection. This shouldn't've happened. Examples need to be... made. 11:55:55 PM Josie: The picture zooms in on the killer, suddenly, and disorientingly, everything turns red; the air turns close and cloying, and the "camera" tilts back and forth. There's a sound: Kill them, drink their blood. They'll never catch me. I'll kill them all. 11:57:25 PM Josie: Ry hears the whisper of a name--Steve Fitzgerald Almandine--and the connection is cut off, leaving Ry and Coleman staring at each other and bleeding over a six-inch-wide pool of blood. 11:58:55 PM Josie: Coleman pulls away first. 11:58:59 PM Josie: He smells *delicious.* 12:00:22 AM Rycroft: Rycroft writes down the name. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Coleman." 12:00:30 AM Rycroft: Rycroft gives him a business card. 12:01:45 AM Josie: Roll a D10! 12:02:04 AM Rycroft: ((5.)) 12:02:40 AM Josie: He manages to avoid eating his new friend! 12:02:42 AM Josie: Coleman takes it. 12:02:55 AM Josie: Coleman: Thanks. 12:03:28 AM Rycroft: If you think of anything else, or if you ever need help with anything, let me know. I have very reasonable rates. 12:05:06 AM Josie: Coleman nods. "He's obviously crazy. Not a vampire." 12:06:24 AM Rycroft: Still. What did he do with all the blood? Why is he making it look like there's a vampire involved? There's still something strange about all this. 12:06:30 AM Rycroft: ... I'll let you know when I find him. 12:09:27 AM Josie: Coleman: All right. I can't kill him--I don't have an entire organization supporting me like you do--but it'll make purification easier when he's not free. 12:12:55 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods, and takes his leave. "Thank you again for your help, Mr. Coleman." 12:13:43 AM Josie: Coleman nods. 12:13:59 AM Josie: Coleman: ... I'm going to put up wards against vampires. Fair warning. 12:14:11 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods and smiles. 12:14:16 AM Josie: Coleman: ... you'll be the exception. Be careful out there. 12:14:24 AM Rycroft: Have a nice night. 12:14:27 AM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves! 12:14:50 AM Josie: Where's he heading? 12:15:03 AM Rycroft: BLOOOD 12:15:08 AM Rycroft: How far is he from home? 12:15:14 AM Josie: Pretty far; it's the other side of town. 12:15:20 AM Josie: Rose's place is two blocks away. 12:17:08 AM Rycroft: Rycroft will text Rose. "Would it be okay if I stopped by? I'm running pretty low." 12:18:43 AM Josie: "I could take a dinner break. See you there in half an hour; my staff will let you in before then. Feel free to snack." 12:19:13 AM Rycroft: "Thanks. See you soon." 12:19:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to Rose's house! 12:20:29 AM Josie: Her servant lets him in. Roll a d10 to avoid noshing on her right then and there! 12:20:55 AM Rycroft: ((Erm. 4.)) 12:22:03 AM Josie: Ry makes a move, but she backs up. "Sir?" 12:22:37 AM Rycroft: ((Can I control myself?)) "S... sorry. Rather hungry." 12:23:09 AM Josie: ((As long as she stays further away, it's not *quite* overpowering. Quite.)) 12:23:50 AM Josie: The servant is a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes, pale skin. Probably Slavic descent, by the way. 12:24:52 AM Josie: She tilts her head to the side and moves her hair away. "Be careful, please. But I don't mind." 12:25:19 AM Rycroft: ... thank you. 12:25:38 AM Rycroft: Rycroft is very careful! Just wants enough to take the violent animalistic edge off. He doesn't need a tail. 12:28:03 AM Josie: Easy enough. She doesn't make a sound, and steps away coolly afterward, like it's part of her job. Quite possibly it is. "We do have bags in the fridge, and I can heat it up for you too if you like. Or we can bring a few more people in." 12:28:48 AM Rycroft: A bag would be great, thank you. 12:29:44 AM Josie: Servant: What temperature do you prefer? 12:31:20 AM Rycroft: Warm. Close to body temperature. Thank you. What's your name? 12:31:59 AM Josie: Servant: Katja. 12:32:36 AM Rycroft: I'm sorry about earlier, Katja. Long night. 12:34:22 AM Josie: Katja smiles. "It happens. We all know the risks." 12:34:56 AM Josie: She vanishes into the kitchen, as the front door unlocks and Rose steps in, in one of her usual black suits. 12:37:19 AM Josie: Rose: And there you are, handsome as ever. What happened? 12:37:48 AM Rycroft: Oh, the usual. Traffic with mages, participation in a ritual to find a killer. 12:39:02 AM Josie: Rose: That's usual, is it? 12:39:20 AM Josie: She heads over and kisses him, shedding her heels at the door. 12:40:42 AM Rycroft: He kisses her back. "Have a bead on our killer, though. Doesn't look like he's a vampire, but he's going out of his way to make it look like he is." 12:41:08 AM Josie: Rose: Do we know why? ... do we *care* why? 12:42:16 AM Rycroft: Stopping him is the priority, obviously. As for why, no clue. 12:42:35 AM Josie: Rose: Oh, I can arrange that he be stopped. 12:42:50 AM Josie: Rose: Thoroughly stopped. 12:43:32 AM Josie: Katja returns with a mug of nice warm blood and asks Rose if she wants anything; Rose asks for coffee. 12:44:50 AM Josie: Katja nods and goes back to the kitchen. 12:45:14 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sips the blood. "Katja was nice enough to be a live donor." 12:46:04 AM Josie: Rose: Hm, I'll have to give her a bonus. It's happened before, but I try not to put too much stress on her. 12:47:39 AM Rycroft: But I have a name. Now I just have to find the guy. 12:48:41 AM Josie: Rose: Are you sure? I can handle it from there. 12:50:41 AM Rycroft: You know me. If I don't see it through, I won't be able to sleep. 12:51:27 AM Josie: Rose: Well, I wouldn't want *that.* 12:54:47 AM Rycroft: I'll find him. I just have this feeling that there's more to this than some crazy-wannabe vampire. 12:55:37 AM Josie: Rose: Good. 8:50:21 PM Rycroft: ((Here.)) 8:50:45 PM Josie: ((Ooh, thanks.)) 8:51:12 PM Josie: Rose and Ry were talking about the human killing people and taking their blood! 8:51:20 PM Josie: Rose: What more *could* it be? 8:53:20 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shrugs. "I have no idea. Just a feeling." 8:58:10 PM Josie: Katja brings Rose her cup of coffee; Rose thanks her and she goes. 8:58:32 PM Josie: Rose: Generally your hunches are pretty good ones. 9:00:09 PM Rycroft: That's only because I don't brag about the ones that are completely off-base. 9:00:55 PM Josie: Rose: Oh, really? Do tell. 9:01:18 PM Josie: She sips her coffee and then puts the mug down to put an arm around Ry, comfortably. 9:02:11 PM Rycroft: Oh, there's nothing terribly entertaining, just times when I've had a feeling and it didn't pan out. 9:03:05 PM Josie: Rose: Oh come on, give me an example. Did you have any hunches about us? 9:06:38 PM Rycroft: Us? 9:08:19 PM Josie: Rose: You and me. 9:09:14 PM Rycroft: Not really. You've always been a blind spot. 9:12:38 PM Josie: Rose kisses him on the cheek. "I'll try not to take advantage." 9:13:39 PM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles. 9:14:41 PM Rycroft: ((What time is it at this point?)) 9:15:15 PM Josie: Lateish, probably 2 a.m. 9:16:30 PM Rycroft: (((When is sun up?)) 9:17:19 PM Josie: 6 or 7ish. 9:20:15 PM Rycroft: Thank you for the food. I was very hungry and don't really need a tail. 9:21:12 PM Josie: Rose: Mm. Clan hazard, I suppose. On the other hand, tails *can* be removed, these days. 9:23:16 PM Josie: Rose: I prefer your eye without a contact in it, though. 9:24:58 PM Rycroft: Usually I just wear dark glasses. Anyone who sees my eyes that might raise up a fuss can usually be persuaded to not notice. 9:30:35 PM Josie: Rose: If you had a tail I might pull it. 9:33:44 PM Rycroft: Therein lies the danger of a tail. 9:34:43 PM Josie: Rose: Yes. But I do still like it when you're a big cat. There's something terribly satisfying about stroking a cat's fur. 9:35:53 PM Rycroft: Mmm. I find it a bit disconcerting myself. 9:37:02 PM Josie: Rose: Being cuddled while you're a cat? I don't remember you objecting. 9:39:54 PM Rycroft: The cuddling was okay. It was the petting. 9:40:25 PM Josie: Rose: Hm. I'll keep that in mind. If it helps, you can pet me anytime I'm not at work. 9:45:35 PM Rycroft: It's not the actual action of petting, it's the way the fur feels. It's not really my natural form so I don't feel quite right in the skin. 9:46:18 PM Josie: Rose: Oh, I see. Well, that makes sense. 9:47:05 PM Josie: She checks her cellphone. "... damn. I had better head back to work. Feel free to stay as long as you like, though. If you need something, just ask Katja." 9:47:39 PM Rycroft: No, I should probably head out myself. Thank you for the hospitality, though. 9:48:35 PM Josie: Rose kisses him; a nice, long lingering kiss that tastes of coffee. 9:49:49 PM Rycroft: Rycroft returns the kiss happily, and heads out!